Victorious Vacation
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Tori and Jade hit the road for Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1 No Fear and Loathing

Chapter 1: No Fear and Loathing

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story. _Holiday Road_ was written and is owned by Lindsay Buckingham.

Note: Inspired by the classic _National Lampoon's Vacation_ and Liz Gillies membership in the cast of the newest sequel premiering tomorrow, 29 July, 2015.

* * *

 _Holiday Road_

I found out long ago

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

It's a long way down

The holiday road

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Jack be nimble

Jack be quick

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Take a ride on the

West Coast kick

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

* * *

"Alright. Fine. You can drive, Vega." Jade West reluctantly agreed. "But, you get so much as a scratch on my Goat and I'm taking it out of your hide!"

Tori Vega smiled brightly, "Thanks, Jade. Your car is in good hands..."

"Oh god," Jade moaned, her face covered by her hand.

After carefully adjusting the mirrors to her satisfaction, Tori gleefully started the classic, black 1968 Pontiac GTO. Slowly, she started to back the car out of their driveway. Once she was in the street, Tori slowly maneuvered onto the street and into the light, early morning traffic.

In another few minutes, she had the car on the Hollywood Freeway heading towards downtown LA and the major interchanges. Passing the interchange for the Pasadena Freeway, she kept heading southwest until she came to the San Bernardino Freeway - the I-10 - and headed east towards the High Desert.

Even this early, traffic was heavy, but soon they were past the worst of it as they passed the downtown area with most of the traffic inbound filling the opposite lanes. Tori continued on in an easterly direction towards the Covina Pass and away from the familiar confines of the LA Basin.

Jade pretended to be asleep in the passenger seat but, with slitted eyes, watched Tori as she steered the Goth's pride and joy all the way from the Hollywood Hills to Ontario.

Tori turned north onto I-15 without incident and left the last of the congestion as Rancho Cucamonga slid past them. Grudgingly acknowledging Tori's ability to drive her baby, Jade gave in to her desire for sleep - they'd been up since 4 AM to be on the road at 6.

Tori glanced at her girlfriend, proud she handled the car so well that Jade didn't even try to stomp on an imaginary brake on her side. (Tori hated that in Driver's Ed - the teacher actually slamming on the passenger-side brakes when she wasn't stopping soon enough. Although, to be honest, she did wish the driver's test woman had one when she hit that old woman in her runaway wheelchair when she first tried for her license.)

Loving the feel of the wind in her hair from the open windows of the hardtop, Tori accelerated slowly until she was past 70 miles per hour. Coming up to Victorville, she slowed slightly so she was closer to the posted speed limit.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw a red car coming up fast. As it closed on them, the car moved into the left lane as if to pass them before slowing to pace them.

Tori saw it was an absolutely beautiful Ferrari 308 GTS like the one in her favorite old detective show, _Magnum PI_. But the driver didn't look anything at all like Tom Selleck.

The young woman had long, flowing blonde hair and what looked like a stunning figure, as far as Tori could see in the small cockpit of the car. The woman turned towards her and Tori saw one of the most beautiful faces she'd ever seen as the driver smiled brightly, waved and winked at the music star. Tori looked over a couple of times then waved back with a small smile.

There was something familiar about that woman…

She blew Tori a kiss before the Ferrari accelerated and disappeared ahead of them. Jade spoke, "Who was she, Tori?"

Startled, Tori struggled to keep the car from swerving into the other lane. "JEEZ-us Jade! I... I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, well, a Ferrari engine gets me wet. _And_ wakes me up. So, I ask again, who was she?"

Jade's tone was that special one Tori knew so well. She wasn't going to give up until she was satisfied.

"I... I don't know." Tori glanced over and saw Jade's eyebrow ring flash in the morning light as her brow arched. "I... She looked like a backup singer-dancer in one of my videos."

"Uh-huh," Jade replied in an unconvincing tone.

Even as Tori said it, she realized it was true. Tori also realized that Jade, while not as pathologically jealous as she had been in high school, was still occasionally harbored childhood insecurities that fueled her still active sense of possessiveness.

"I mean it, Jade. I think she was in the _Tell Me that You Love Me_ remix vid." Jade stared at her lover, waiting for more. "You know, a backup singer."

"And why did she blow you a kiss?"

"I have no idea." Tori glanced at Jade and slowly enunciated, "I. Don't. Know."

"Okay… Sorry. I just…" Jade dropped her eyes. "I trust you, Tori. I really do. It's just that I… It's just… I love you."

Tori smiled warmly and looked over at her soulmate. "I love you too, Jade."

That much was obvious to anyone who saw the two together. The polar opposites had started dating soon after their infamous _Divertissimo_ appearance, ten years ago Ten fabulous, frustrating, amusing, irritating years. _And I wouldn't trade anything for them._

All this flashed through Tori's mind even as she knew she was going to have to give up control of the car.

Surprisingly, Jade let her continue on. The filmmaker settled back and closed her eyes. Again she was apparently asleep.

* * *

Roughly halfway between Victorville and Barstow, Tori saw the Ferarri on the side of the road. The stunning blonde was casually leaning against the car with a happy smile. She gave Tori a small wave again. _God, that woman is hot!_ Tori thought.

As Tori roared past, feeling guilty about not stopping (basically because she thought Jade would kill her). _But,_ she reasoned _, there's a lot of traffic heading to Barstow... Someone will stop to help her._

"Vega!"

This time, Tori did swerve into the right lane.

Once she had the powerful muscle car under control, she yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Pull in at the next gas station, Circle K or 7-Eleven. I have to pee." Jade paused for a moment, "Also, after that swerve, you're not driving anymore."

"Aw maaan..."

* * *

Dragging out her time behind the wheel, Tori didn't pull off until the last exit in Barstow. Jade went in to pee as Tori filled the tank. Inside the AM-PM Mini-mart, Tori paid for the gas and bought a soda. Jade came out of the restroom then got herself a large coffee. Tori stashed her soda in the car and made a quick pit-stop herself.

As she declared, Jade took over driving while they continued on into the desert. Tori dozed off in the passenger seat.

Jade loved the dry, desert air and, like Tori, left all the windows open. This also happened to be one of the few times she regretted not getting a rag top. Every time she had considered a convertible though, she remembered that really ganked up trip to Dago to let Cat mourn her favorite actress - who wasn't dead after all. That piece of chiz car Cat's brother lent them was nearly as bad as the truck that Jethro drove in _The Beverly Hillbillies._

Jade found the desert soothing in a stark, dry way. This was what Jade had intended to show Tori the day she tried to give the Latina a ride to school. Naturally, she had to mind-fuck with the girl first, the shovel in the backseat and the weirdly effective tune from _The Scissoring_ were only part of it. But she had really planned to stop and spend an hour or so in the wilderness with Tori, maybe even admitting to her growing feelings.

Fortunately, soon enough, they were able to share their feelings. And, while she'd never admit it, except to Vega when they were alone and basking in each other, Jade was so grateful she had someone who wanted to share those feelings with. Feelings and so much more.

Glancing at the dozing goddess next to her, Jade allowed a rare, happy smile to dance across her face. She often wondered how many others could actually say they had found that one person that completes them. Far too few, she knew.

From behind, another – or the same? – classic, red Ferrari roared up from the distance until it was along side the Goat. Jade glanced over and saw the same blonde driver. The blonde wiggled her fingers at Jade, blew her a kiss, smiled and raced ahead.

"What the…? Wait. Was that the chick…?" Jade asked. Tori mumbled and moved a bit in the passenger seat and Jade realized she had spoken aloud.

 _She's blonde now!_ Jade decided, and immediately dissed herself as Captain Obvious before glancing over at 'Catherine Obvious'.

Then she had to wonder, _Is this the same chick Tori saw? It has to be… After all, how many classic Ferraris driven by hot blondes are cruising the High Desert?_

A couple of hours later, they were driving onto the southern end of the classic Las Vegas Strip. Tori was awake by this point and noting all the shows they could see.

"Tony Orlando!" Tori cried out, seeing the marquee of the Luxor.

"I thought he died," Jade replied.

"Jade! The Folies Bergere! Tony Bennett. The Sinatra Experience. Donny and Marie."

"Ooo, the poster elderlies of _The Book of Mormon_!"

"Look, Britney Spears! And Jamie Lynn is opening for her sister!"

"No skank sisters shows!"

"Jade! Blue Man Group! We have to see that!"

"What? Are you collecting cities where you saw Blue Man? It'd be easier, and only take a little more space, to collect shot glasses from all the Hard Rock Cafes. And, since you'll be performing there…" Tori glared at Jade who promptly shut up with a huff.

Suddenly, Jade yelled, "JOAN JETT!" Then her voice dropped for a second before yelling "SOUIXSIE AND THE BANSHEES ARE OPENING!"

"JADE! This is an enclosed car!" Tori replied with a yell that immediately dropped to a more inside voice.

Jade yelled again, "SHIT!"

"What?!"

"We missed the turn at Harmon. Grab your PearPhone. Find the best way back to the Hard Rock."

Tori grabbed her phone from the glove compartment and started to search.

"Only you would get a Vegas gig at a joint that's not on the Strip… Use the search option. Look up the…"

"I know how to do it!"

"The Hard Rock in Las Vegas," Jade continued, disregarding Tori's comment.

"I KNOW!"

"Vega, do you have to yell?!"

Tori merely sighed, a sound that strongly resembled a growl.

Jade pulled off the busy street into a casino driveway.

Tori looked up and saw they were parked. "Where are we?"

"The Hilton entrance. Find out where we have to go! Fast. Those goons are looking at us!"

"So?"

"Vega, everyone knows Vegas is mobbed up. Those two Sumo wrestlers - in tuxedos that had to come from Omar the Tent-maker, I might add - have gotta be muscle and are sure to be packing heat."

"That's what I get for letting you stay up, get high and watch _Bugsy_ the other night. And it's the Hilton, for God's sake. Not Siegel's Flamingo or the Riviera or any of the other old time joints. Like the Stardust…"

"WHATEVER! Get me a way the hell out of here!"

"Alright! Jeez… Okay drive north to Sahara, turn right. Turn right again on Paradise. Head south for a couple of miles, we'll be at the Hard Rock. Corner of Paradise and Harmon. See? Easy-peasy…"

Jade ignored her woman's PearPhone, "I hate that term!"

Tori's hand settled lightly on Jade's thigh below her shorts, barely caressing the soft flesh as she said, "Except when I'm easy-peasy…"

Jade laughed, "Slut!"

"Only for you!" Tori laughed. _Usually_ , she added silently.

"You're damned right!"

A minute or two passed and Jade said, "Okay, this is Paradise."

Tori nodded. "There's Desert Inn Road. Up there is Sahara then Flamingo. Harmon's the next cross-street."

"I don't need a countdown. Just get me to the hotel. I have to pee!"

"Alright, Cat," Tori replied with a laugh, earning her a quick glare.

* * *

Jade rushed in as soon as she pulled up to the front of the casino, yelling, "Where's the bathroom?"

Tori had tears in her eyes from laughing hard as her girlfriend disappeared through the door of the hotel. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Tori got out and walked around to open the trunk. One of the bellhops loaded their bags onto a large, brass luggage cart.

"You can park over there while you check in," he stated with a slight trace of an accent. He tried not to stare at the crazy woman who was laughing like a maniac.

"Thank you," Tori managed between her guffaws. Parking in a short-term space for guest check-in, she locked up and entered the hotel.

By the time she reached the front desk, Tori had settled down enough that she just let out an occasional giggle. "Hee-hee… Sorry, I'm Tori Vega. I'm here…"

"Oh my God! This is so cool! I'm Felicity Harper! I'm a huge fan!" the young desk clerk, a pretty redhead, declared.

Tori shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Felicity."

"I'm so excited about Saturday night! My friends and I are so thrilled to be seeing you in person."

"I'm probably as excited as you are!" Tori replied. "This should be a fun weekend. I love performing and your hotel has given me four shows, including a Sunday matinee."

A slightly older man came up. "Ms. Vega? I'm Steve Wells, the day manager. Welcome to the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. I apologize I wasn't here to greet you. There was a report of some crazy woman running around the casino looking for a bathroom…"

Tori started to laugh again, tears streaming down her cheeks. The two at the desk could only stare.

"I'm sorry. That crazy woman is my girlfriend. Ha-ha-ha! She drank too much coffee crossing the desert…" Tori choked down her laughs. It was hard. Then she said, "Anyway, thank you. I'm so thrilled to be here."

At that point, Jade walked up, acting extremely casual, as if she hadn't darted through the hotel like her ass was on fire a few minutes before. _Not that her ass isn't hot…_ _Focus Tori!_

Tori said, "This is my girlfriend, Jade West. Jade, these are the people who were looking for the crazy woman who had to pee."

Tori started to laugh again as Jade shot lasers from her eyes, incinerating her love in her mind.

"Um. pleasure to meet you, Ms. West. Anyway, we have you in the Stones Suite. A beautiful, one-bedroom suite in the HRH Tower. Philippe will show you to your room."

"One bedroom?!"Jade growled. "This is…"

"Jade, hush!"

"Believe me, you'll be quite comfortable. It is one of our better suites. Anyway, Ms Vega…"

"Please, call me Tori."

Wells smiled warmly, "Thank you…Tori. But to get on to other matters… You're scheduled to perform in the Joint. It will be available tomorrow afternoon for your rehearsal. Tomorrow night, Third Eye Blind has their final performance here. The stage will be reset before Saturday night's show. If you feel you need an additional rehearsal session, the stage crew can work around your team."

"Thank you so much, Steve."

"Also, here are cards for you and your girlfriend. These have two hundred dollars casino credit. Just a little perk for our VIP performers and their guests."

"Thanks," Jade said, quickly plucking one of the cards.

* * *

The suite was magnificent. The entry was as big as a normal hotel room with the living room straight ahead. To the right was a half-bath. Straight ahead, in the living room, a huge TV hung from the ceiling with a large, picture window behind. Tori darted up to the window.

"Look! Jade! The MGM Grand!"

Acting like she didn't care that much, Jade glanced out the window at the Strip with some of the replica towers at New York, New York. Inside she felt warm, remembering their first trip here. The Vegas gave it to them when Tori turned 21. The two had a long, hot four-day weekend gambling, partying, shopping and going to some of the shows. And a lot of time in their bedroom at the Tropicana making love. They didn't get much sleep but more than made up for that when they returned to LA.

Philippe, the Italian bellhop who met Tori at the car, left their bags in the bedroom – to the left of the living room, as they faced the window.

"Enjoy your stay, ladies. I'm obliged to remind you that your car must be moved into the parking garage behind the tower."

"Thank you, Philippe. We'll get it moved in a few minutes," Tori said as she tipped him generously. He smiled happily, said thank you and left.

"You gave him too much money!"

"So? It's not like it'll break us. With your second novel, on top of the two mega-hit movies, and my third album…"

"And the bonuses I got for Eli Roth's movie I consulted on. Yeah, yeah, yeah… Let's go move the car and get some lunch."

By this point, Tori had disappeared into the bedroom, "JADE! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

"More yelling,' she muttered as she followed her woman. "Lift your jaw off the floor, sweetie."

Then Jade felt her jaw hit the floor.

The large bedroom featured a beautiful, white, four-poster bed with white draping the posts. While she preferred darker colors, the stark white was stunning to her.

"JADE! COME TO THE BATHROOM!"

Jade forced herself to resume her normal stoicism. "Inside voice, Vega. And what's so… Holy SHIT!"

The full bathroom, as large as their college studio apartment, had a large, glass-walled shower stall that was large enough for six people. Two sinks, a toilet and a full bathtub - large enough for both of them. The spa-sized tub was lined with Jacuzzi jets.

"We're taking lots of baths," Jade stated. She tossed the keys to Tori, "Go move the car! I'm taking a bath!"

* * *

After sharing a long, hot bath (emphasis on 'hot'), they headed downstairs to see what was available. It was after 2 PM, so the lunch crowds had died down. There was a small, retro diner, a recent addition. Inside, each booth had a small, tabletop jukebox so they could play old rock and roll standards. The waitress, wearing a typical 1950's waitress costume and her dark hair in a pert ponytail, came up to them, chomping and snapping her gum loudly while tapping her pencil against her pad. "Ya want somethin'?"

Tori asked, "What do you recommend?"

Jade just stared at her girlfriend as the other girl popped her gum and snarkily said, "Food."

Jade started to laugh and the girl turned to her, "What about you, Vampira?"

Caught in mid-laugh, Jade stared at her while Tori started to laugh. Then Jade blinked and joined in.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back when yer ready…"

* * *

That evening, the cutest couple at the Hard Rock took a cab to the Fremont Street Experience in downtown Las Vegas. Getting out in front of the Union Plaza Hotel, they strolled down what had once been a traffic-laden street past the Golden Nugget to Binion's. "C'mon, Vega!"

As Jade pulled her into Binion's, Tori cried out, "What?!"

"There's a million dollars on display, Vega. And I wanna see it!"

Through the busy casino and into the hotel, Jade pulled Tori, only because the singer didn't have a chance to catch up on her own.

Finally they came to the display. An open vault door revealed a wall of one hundred $10,000 bills. Jade stood staring. Tori was equally fascinated by the display but also by her love's stunned look.

"wow…"

"Jade?"

"Tori, I've never seen this before. It's… Oh man…"

"Jade, your last movie pulled in like a hundred and sixty times that amount. On a budget that was only about half this." Tori didn't mention how much her most recent album brought in – this was not a time for that, this was for Jade.

"But that's all on paper…" Jade muttered. "I've never really seen this much real money at one time…"

Tori smiled, "How 'bout we cash out some of our money and make out on a million dollars."

"That would fill our bedroom. Hell, our apartment."

"So we get a hundred bills like that."

"The government doesn't make $10,00 dollar bills anymore."

"Oh,"

Jade smiled and looked at Tori, "Maybe we just get a hundred $1000 dollars bills…"

* * *

I found out long ago

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

It's a long way down

The holiday road

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

Holiday ro-OO-oo-OO-oo-oo-ad

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Arf-arf-arf

Arf-arf-arf

Arf-arf-arf

Arf-arf-arf

* * *

Note: Love the dog barking at the end of the song so I had to include that. The next part will warrant the M rating.


	2. Chapter 2 In Las Vegas

In Las Vegas

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Tori and Jade meet an old acquaintance in an unexpected place.

Notes: Now the M rating comes out.

And thanks to QuittingTime for sharing a weird memory from a trip to Vegas and suggesting the Ba-joink clowns make an appearance.

* * *

Later that night, both were a little tipsy. Jade was also a couple of hundred dollars richer from the blackjack tables at the Golden Nugget. Tori, on the other hand, lost almost as much playing craps and. later, the slots at the Queens across Casino Center Boulevard.

But, more importantly, they had fun together. A lot of fun. Jade West laughing out loud like a lunatic was proof of that.

Jade had stopped to admire the arced roof over Fremont Street, watching the famous Fremont Street Experience when she was approached by a young girl. "Wanna good time?"

For some reason, like it was the funniest thing Jade had heard in days, she lost it. Tori started to giggle along with her lover and the pair attracted a small group of curious passers-by. Jade was practically doubled over in laughter, tears falling from her eyes to the sidewalk. The young hooker scowled and flipped off the laughing loon before stalking off for fresh prey.

Jade finally got herself under control, to Tori's relief. Initially amused, the singer started to become concerned about her love when Jade kept laughing.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

Jade nodded, "Yeah, I… Don't look at me like that!"

Fully relieved, Tori smiled and turned to look at the street ceiling.

The Experience was projected on the covered section of Fremont Street in old downtown Las Vegas. It started across the street from the Union Plaza Hotel and Casino and runs southeast over several blocks of Fremont – a street most famous from the opening credits in the old TV series _Vegas_ as well as the police chase in the James Bond classic, _Diamonds Are Forever._ Now it was strictly pedestrian traffic - with the exception of a few cross-streets that still allowed vehicular traffic - between the casinos, clubs, bars and restaurants with a lot of live street theater and recorded entertainment.

Tori and Jade were both fascinated by some chorus girls in very skimpy school girl uniforms. They bet on whether the girls wore panties or g-strings or nothing. A bet neither got a chance to collect on as the girls were replaced by cowboys in chaps, boots, leather thongs and nothing else but their ten-gallon hats.

"Beck would love these guys," Jade said. Her three-time ex-boyfriend came out of the closet about six months before after his Emmy win, coupled with his Oscar nomination. He was now in a committed relationship with Ryder Daniels, of all people.

The Experience was also a choreographed light and audio display on the arching ceiling above the street.

The light show and accompanying music changed regularly. Tonight it was a throwback to the psychedelic period from the late 1960s to the pre-disco early 1970s. Sitar music with a constantly changing mosaic of stereotypical kaleidoscopic images, from reverse-color butterflies to flowers to generic rock guitarist silhouettes with incredibly effective 3D designs mixed in and even some iconic spaceship designs flying through Roger Dean-esque planet fragments drifting across a whirlpool of colors

Her inner geek coming to the surface, Jade yelled, "The Galactica!" She grabbed Tori's arm and pointed to the massive space warship as it sped southeast then back northwest towards the Plaza Hotel. "And fighters! Colonial Vipers and those Earth fighter ships from Buck Rogers!"

Tori smiled. She loved seeing this extremely closeted part of her love. Then she saw a ship anyone would recognize.

"Look! It's the Enterprise!" Indeed, the original, TV version of the classic starship, with round warp nacelles, slowly cruised by overhead.

"How cool!" Jade muttered. The show was so mesmerizing, they didn't even see the half-naked submissive nuns and their leather-clad dom-priest.

As they neared the Plaza Hotel, Tori pointed out two women in front of the Golden Gate Casino. Two blondes, one in her twenties and another in her late forties. They were both wearing identical red tube tops with purple spandex pants and six-inch spike heels. They were passing a half-pint of Jack Daniels back and forth while also sharing a joint. Both were slightly pudgy, the skin puffing out around the edges of the tube tops and the waistbands of the spandex. Neither were particularly attractive either.

"Skanky mother and daughter?" the singer whispered.

Jade nodded as she whispered back, "Maybe. Or a cougar and her new cub. But those outfits…"

"Trying to hard?" Tori whispered.

"Way too hard." Jade then spoke up in their general direction, "There are definitely some people who should not _ever_ wear spandex!"

As the pair glanced over at Tori and Jade, Tori slapped Jade's arm, hissing, "Stop it!"

"Ba-joink!" came from down the block and the girls both turned to see the two creeps who tried to ruin their playdate – Chad and Allen.

The doofus pair were strutting up Fremont, eyeing the girls and laughing like idiots.

"Idiots," Jade muttered.

"Maybe we've had enough of downtown?" Tori asked. "Run Nancy!"

Jade shook her head, "No need Walter. Cab stand?"

The girls quickly crossed Main Street to the cab stand in front of the Plaza. Just as they were climbing into a taxi, the boys met the two women. The two egomaniacs yelled in unison, "Whoa! Babe sandwich!"

After crushing the two women between them, the mother and daughter (or whatever) started to laugh. The laughter grew as the two immature men ran through their basic patter. It was only marginally different from the same spiel used at Nozu years before.

"A match made in heaven," Tori said as the cab pulled away.

"More like Purgatory," Jade countered. "Or hell…"

As they headed south towards the heart of the Strip, Tori asked, "Did you get a load of the Jerky Boys?"

Jade barked a cruel laugh, "Yeah, pot bellies and Chad…"

"Or Allen?"

"Whichever. He's losing his hair!"

They laughed all the way back to the Hard Rock.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Tori was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. While there was more than enough room, old habits had Jade waiting her turn while she flipped through a book of local attractions. "Jade, if I can get away from the rehearsal time early tomorrow, I'll go with you to the National Atomic Testing Museum but I really don't think you'll see any mutants. And I don't think, just cuz you saw Area 51 on a map of the test grounds up north means there are real alien ships or…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Blah, blah, blah… That's why no one believes the Roswell stories," Jade muttered. Then her voice went up an octave, "Vega, we gotta come back!"

"Of course, Jade. I'm having a lot of fun and we just got here. I can definitely see several return trips."

"No! Jeez. There's a tour we can take of the atomic test range in the Proving Grounds up near Area 51. One of the stops is the Sedan Test blast crater…"

Tori looked at her woman with a worried expression, "Not if it's still radioactive!"

"Really? You think they'd take Joe Sixpack to a radioactive site?"

"Well… You believe there are mutants in a museum so there! Nyah!" Tori stuck her tongue out at her lover then turned to return to the bathroom.

"Go get ready that tongue for bed, Tori. I wanna pretend we have a million bucks in bed with us…" Jade tossed the guide book to the side.

Tori's expression morphed from pranky to glee in less than a second as she dashed into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Jade lay back on the bed, idly paging one of the freebie newspapers she grabbed from several newspaper boxes. The free ones were all adult-oriented. Mainly ads for lesser known casinos, quickie wedding chapels, quickie divorce lawyers, adult entertainment stores, escort services, package tours to the various brothels outside Clark County, strip joints scattered around the city and a prominent, double-page ad for the Palomino Club, an old strip club in North Las Vegas.

Jade, who was enjoying the sleazy content of the papers, suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. Not in a bad way. "HAH! I knew it!" (She really didn't.)

Followed by, "VEGA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"God, Jade! You wanna wake up the whole wing?"

"Look, dammit!"

Tori came out in her summer sleepwear, a cropped t-shirt and faded denim short-shorts. The shirt left her belly bare. Beneath that were loose shorts that didn't quite cover the lower curve of Tori's ass. Definitely not something she'd wear around anyone but Jade. Jade loved them, of course.

Jade stopped to admire her woman. Those long legs that felt so good wrapped around her waist. Those pert, now-barely hidden breasts… The prize between her shapely legs… And all topped by the most beautiful face in the world, as far as Jade was concerned.

And Tori had taken her contacts out so she was wearing her glasses. Even before she acknowledged the fact that she liked her nemesis, Jade thought Tori looked sexy as hell in her glasses.

Blinking as she focused on the matter at hand, Jade thrust the paper to Tori, "Here! Check this out!"

Tori took the rumpled newspaper. It was open to the ad for the Palomino. The ad featured a dozen grainy pictures of the featured dancers around a pictorial list of the celebrity porn stars who would be dancing there over the next few months. Even a couple of Penthouse Pets, those who weren't porn starlets, were included.

"Is it Sunny Dee? The girl in the April Penthouse?'

"NO! Wait! She's here?!" Jade tore the paper from Tori's hands. "No! Never mind! That's not what I… Look at the dancers listed!"

Taking the paper back, Tori ran her eyes down the small pictures. Nothing special, all beautiful women but in a cookie-cutter manner, like most of the wanna-bes in Hollywood and especially the porn industry in the Valley. Also. the pictures suffered from the small size and the limitations of reproductive ink on newsprint.

Jade knelt behind Tori, who was sitting on the bed, looking over the singer's shoulder and then pointed at one of the headliners, "There!"

"Who? Tori Black? Oh, that blonde? Sandra Dreas?" Tori asked about the small picture of a brunette. "Wait! Wait a minute!"

"See? Yeah you do…"

"That's the girl in the Ferrari!"

"YES! It's the same girl in your video and in that 'controversial' scene in my movie." While hating them, Jade did often use air quotes as she did this time. "She was still a brunette then."

Jade referred to a scene in her sorority slasher movie. In that scene, Sandra, who went by the name Juliet Hausen, seduced two pledges and they had a fairly graphic threesome – for an R-rated slasher movie.

Jade actually had to heavily edit the scene to maintain the movie's R rating. The girls really seemed to enjoy the roles they played. Jade kept the unedited segment and the couple did enjoy watching it from time to time – even though it wasn't as graphic as most of the real porn available, on-line and on disk.

Realization hit Tori. "I thought she looked familiar when we did the music video! But she had brown hair then…"

"So? Tori, I love you but you'd believe Clark Kent and Superman were two different people thanks to the glasses."

"There's more to it. He slouches as Clark and acts…"

"Whatever! What about Wonder Woman? The Lynda Carter version?"

"Diana Prince had glasses and her hair is tied up and… Damn it!" Tori pouted knowing she had lost the argument before it even began. Lynda Carter was so beautiful, glasses, even those obscenely oversized '70s frames, couldn't hide it.

"So?"

Tori glanced back over her shoulder at her woman, "So? So what?"

"You wear glasses," Jade stated.

"And your point?"

"You're still gorgeous!"

"Aah, I knew there was a reason I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Whatever? What the…"

"So she's dancing at a strip club! Here in town!" Jade ignored the fact that she blew off her lover's declaration.

Tori still wasn't getting it. "And…?"

"We gotta go see her!"

"What? Now?"

"Why not?"

"It's almost 1 AM!"

"Relax. It's not even 12:30, she should have a few sets left."

"But I'm ready for bed!" Tori whined. She really was hoping to screw the crap out of her girlfriend.

Jade winced, whining was another thing she hated. "Get those skinny-ass jeans on, the shirt's fine."

"No it's not!"

"No, it's not. Grab that souvenir shirt you bought with Marvin the Martian."

"And I already took my contacts out."

"So you can test the Clark Kent theory with your glasses. And tie your hair up in a bun like Lynda Carter. See who notices Tori Vega in a strip joint." Jade paused as Tori tied up her hair then said, "And you look hot as hell. A sexy, under-dressed librarian…"

Five minutes later, Tori had jeans on and the t-shirt featuring Marvin the Martian talking to a slot machine above the Space Age style words _**Las Vegas**_. They were in a taxi heading north on the Strip towards North Las Vegas. Minutes after, they were in front of the Club Palomino, a brightly lit one-story structure that looked more like a small casino than a strip club. Seeing the long line of taxis lined up from the entrance back around the edges of the parking lot, the girls knew they shouldn't have a problem getting a ride back to the Hard Rock.

In most of the United States, strip joints could have full nudity with no alcohol or partial nudity (pasties and g-strings) with alcohol served. The Palomino, founded in 1969, was allowed to continue their policy of full nudity while serving alcohol, thanks to grand-fathered clauses when new laws were enacted by the Nevada state legislature.

"Pay the man, Vega," Jade said as they climbed out of their cab.

"I… Uh, mmm, I didn't bring my…"

"You better thank whoever is in charge that I plan ahead," Jade muttered. Pulling some bills from her pocket, "Here. Thanks."

Standing before the entrance, Jade handed Tori fifty dollars worth of fives and singles. "You owe me, Little Girl."

With a leer, Tori said, "I'll make it up to you…"

Jade smiled evilly, and growled "You certainly will."

They walked up to the very large, tuxedo-clad doorman. Jade whispered, "There has to be a Big and Fat tux shop in town."

Tori snickered even as she said, "Hush!"

"Ladies, good evening. Welcome to the Palomino. Normally the cover charge is… Well, that's irrelevant as I decided it's ladies night so your cover is waived. You will have to purchase a minimum of two drinks. Those are $8.00 a piece."

"Not a problem. Can you tell me the stage where Sandra Dreas will be dancing?"

"The main stage. All the bigger names are on the main stage."

Jade slipped the man a twenty and smiled before leading Tori inside. The main room was nicely decorated in dark leather and highly polished cherry wood, with colored spotlights highlighting the stage and the area nearby. The bar was clean and the alcohol was all top-shelf. The bottles arrayed on the bar back were underlit, offering a plain, white light compared to the colored spots and strobes throughout the rest of the room.

The main stage was on the far side of the room with a runway leading to a large, circular area centered on a brass pole. Seats circled that part of the stage, along the runway and across the front of the back portion.

A waitress, wearing far less than a Hooters waitress, took their order. Jade ordered two Chivas on the rocks for herself and two white wine spritzers for Tori. At Tori's glance, she said, "What? Chevas, water, Coke, whatever… It's all eight bucks a drink."

"Then I should order…"

"Too late, sweetcheeks," Jade replied. "And don't sweat it. I know you don't like scotch but you do like wine."

Meanwhile, a full-bodied, totally naked redhead was finishing her last dance as the girls found two seats at the edge of the stage. The redhead was scaling the brass pole. Gripping it with her legs, she leaned back, her long hair flowing down, extended her hands down to plant her palms on the stage. Releasing her leg grip on the pole, the dancer did a naked handstand, her legs spread before she flipped, landing on her feet, her shapely ass directly in front of Tori.

 _Please don't let her fart now_ , Tori begged silently.

Jade muttered to Tori, "It'd be funny if she farted now."

The dancer turned and bowed to the applause and whistles coming from the crowd. Jade tossed a ten-spot onto the stage. Jessie crouched down, showing her damp treasure blatantly to the couple, blew Jade a kiss and picked up the ten dollar bill and the other cash the audience tossed up there.

A voice boomed out of hidden speakers, "Let's hear it for Jessie, ladies and gentlemen! She'll be available for private dances in a few minutes. And she'll be back for another set soon.

"Now, please give a big hand to our next dancer. She's been in several movies, including _Girls_ _Without Boys 3, Sapphic Seductions, Disney Dykes_ as well as the steamy mainstream horror movie, _Sorority Slash._ Please welcome Sandra Dreas! STRUT YOUR STUFF, SANDY!"

"Jade, he mentioned your movie!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jade hissed a she focused on the stage.

Dressed as a schoolgirl in a plaid skirt (far shorter than any school would allow but more substantial than the girls on Fremont), a white button-down shirt that was tied just below her full breasts and black high heels, Sandra, or Juliet, slowly strutted out from the curtain. As she neared the edge of the stage, she noted Tori and Jade. As she had on the highway, she blew them a kiss and gave them a small wave. Her cheeks dimpling when she smiled at them.

"Well, there goes your Clark Kent theory," Jade teased.

Eyes glued to the dancer, Tori merely muttered, "Hush!"

Sandra started to slowly move to the music, dancing around the circular stage and back down the runway towards the curtains. With her back to the crowd, her hands moved and it was apparent the shirt was soon hanging open.

She spun around to move back towards the forefront of the stage, her black lace demicup bra was visible. The open shirt still covered her nipples but, with her dancing, tantalizing glimpses were offered.

Circuiting the circular stage twice, with spins around the pole each time, and trips up the runway to the back portion of the stage, Sandra pulled the shirt off and threw it back towards the curtains. This completely revealed her strapless bra and her nipples peaking out over the lace fringe that framed the tops of the cups.

As she danced, she caressed her partly exposed breasts, flicking the already stiff nipples. Then she ran her hands down her sides to play with the short, plaid skirt, offering tantalizing peeks of the white cotton covering her core or her full ass with the strand of the g-string hidden by her round cheeks.

"Close your mouth, Vega," Jade whispered, her finger gently pushing Tori's mouth shut. "You're drooling."

"I… I wasn't…."

"Sure, whatever you say, Tori…"

In truth, Jade's eyes were as locked on the dancer as her lover's were, she just had better peripheral vision.

Soon after their relationship blossomed, they each discovered their partner had a fascination for lesbian porn. Pictures, films and even stories – both original and femslash fiction – which they would occasionally read to each other just to tease their woman. While they didn't need any help with their libidos – both were so hot for the other that a mere special glance could propel them into sapphic bliss – they did enjoy the visuals and occasionally even acted out the stories.

They soon shared several terabytes of films, story and pictures from their systems.

Tori, hot as a firecracker, said, "Aah…you do love me."

Jade's reply was a simple, "I'll show you how much…"

Back in the present…

This was their first trip to a strip club.. Truthfully, outside of Tori's sole pre-Jade lesbian fling with her Seattle friend and Jade's two pre-Tori flings with Cat and a girl she met at a Goth specialty shop, this was the only time either of them actiually saw naked women up close and personal.

Tori's hand was gripping Jade's thigh as Sandra strutted around in front of them. When the plaid skirt fell and was kicked back towards the curtain, leaving the girl in her demi-cup bra and g-string, that grip tightened, Tori's nails digging into her woman's thigh.

Jade sighed and smiled. This was the type of pain she did enjoy – her lover's arousal.

Sandra continued her dance, up the runway to the back stage then down to the round fore stage. She took her time and flirted with each of the front row fans, as well as those from the rows and tables behind – especially if they moved up and left money on the stage. But she did seem to spend a few more seconds in front of the girls. When she did, dimples marked her cheeks as she smiled.

"That's definitely Juliet," Tori muttered. "Those dimples…"

"Those eyes…" Jade added.

They both said, "God, she's hot!"

Tori shouted, "JINX!"

Jade turned to her and whispered, "Really Vega? In a strip club?"

Tori blushed and tried to ignore the undue attention she attracted by focusing her attention on the beautiful, sexy, girl-next-door stripper who was practically naked already.

As the song rose, Sandra's bra came off revealing her full breasts (about halfway between Tori and Jade in size as far as the girls were concerned) and, with a toss, the bra disappeared into the crowd. Her full breasts proudly on display, Sandra strutted to Tori and Jade. After a spin around the pole, her shoulder-length hair flowing behind her, she slid down to lay on her back, flipped over and ended up with her upraised, splayed legs leaning towards Tori. Raising her hips, Sandra peeled the g-string up her legs.

Tori was staring at the dancer's pussy from less than a foot away. It was nearly perfect, only bested by her Jade's sex. But that thought vanished when she realized the swollen lips were damp. _She's turned on…_ Then Tori thought, _So am I!_

Jumping to her feet, Sandra twirled the skimpy garment around her finger as she proudly strutted around the round stage, up the bridge and the back stage before returning. Then, with a practiced flip, she tossed the g-string onto Tori's face.

The singer was stunned. She had the woman's wet…panties on her face. The scent filled her senses.

With a laugh, Jade reached over to pull it off. Tori clutched it from her own face. "Mine!"

The song changed and Sandra changed her dance pattern even as more and more money was flung to the stage.

Tori stared with rapt attention, unconsciously absorbing more of the aroma from Sandra's thong held to her nose.

Jade, almost as enthralled by the dancer, managed to get Tori's attention. "Here, hold this out."

Almost without thought, Tori took the twenty dollar bill and held it out with her free hand.

Sandra came up, crouched down and gestured to Tori. Somehow, the entranced girl understood what the blonde wanted, folded the bill and put it in her teeth. Sandra leaned down and pressed her lips to Tori's, licking Tori's lips before she took the bill in her teeth.

The blonde danced up the stage again, collecting money from the fans along the sides. Sometimes she plucked it from their hands and sometimes she was more creative. The bigger the denomination, the more effort Sandra put into accepting it.

Returning to the girls, she saw Jade holding a twenty with a smirk on her face. Sandra smiled brightly. She motioned for Jade to put it in her teeth as Tori had. But rather than take it with her mouth, Sandra leaned down and squeezed her tits together with Jade's face between them. When Sandra stood, Jade had a dazed look on her face and Sandra had a twenty dollar bill clutched in her cleavage.

A man near the backstage yelled, waving a hundred dollar bill. With a smile, she made her way back towards the big spender. Jade and Tori watched, fascinated to see what Sandra would do for a C-note.

Unfortunately, their seats weren't in a position to allow them to see the details. They saw the man fold the bill twice and put it between his teeth. Sandra strutted up and squatted in front of him. There were hoots and hollers before she stood and, apparently, pulled the bill from between her legs.

"Wow… Gimme a hundred, Jade!"

"Cool yer jets, Benny," Jade replied. She rose from her seat and Tori pulled her eyes away from her former backup performer.

"Where're you going?"

Jade sighed, "I may not sweat but I'd think, by now, you know I do pee."

Tori rolled her eyes then smiled when Jade handed her three twenties. "Have fun. I'll be back in a few."

While Jade was away, Tori did have fun. She gave another twenty to the dancer with a slightly deeper kiss than before. A circuit of the stage later, Tori got the tit-sandwich treatment. Then, as Sandra neared the end of her last dance for the set, she motioned Tori to lay her head on the stage, face up.

Tori was treated to the up-close-and-personal of the stripper's spread pussy. She noted the glistening lips. Tori had no thoughts as she surrendered to the view of those lips lowering to hers.

The fresh, from-the-source aroma of the woman's arousal filled Tori's nostrils. This was quickly followed by those soft, wet lips mashing her own, the twenty slipping between Sandra's folds. Then Tori felt the tug of the bill as it left her mouth then she saw those same wet lips, with the twenty held by the dancer's labia, rising from her.

Tori sat back, licking her lips and tasting the dancer's tang. She was oblivious to the cat calls and whistles around her.

Jade came back seconds later. "I see you followed my advice." Then she took Tori's hand and pulled her up, "C'mon."

"We're leaving?!" Tori asked with disappointment. "But…"

"No. Just come with me." Tori knew Jade had done something. But what?

As they walked away from the stage, their chairs were quickly occupied even before the MC came over the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's star dancer is a veteran of over five hundred adult films and has been named one of the most beautiful women ever to grace the world of adult entertainment! Though retired from the adult entertainment business for the past seven years, she has made a monumental comeback and we couldn't be happier. And now… Miss TOOORRREEE…"

Only hearing the end of the intro, Tori protested, "Jade! I'm not stripping!"

"…BLACK!"

"oh, sorry." Tori stated in a small voice.

"Clean your glasses, Vega. You got schmutz on them," Jade said as she pulled Tori past the bar towards a series of rooms along a hallway. Stopping at one door, she pushed it open and pulled a nervously resisting Tori inside.

The room was nicely decorated with a leather couch, plush carpeting, dark paneling and subtle lighting. On the end table was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and three glasses.

"Have a seat."

"Jade? Wh…what's going on?"

"We are getting a private dance from Sandra. Or Juliet. Or…"

Tori smiled wickedly, "Oh Jade… I love you!:

"Love you too babe!" Jade declared as she sealed said declaration with a deep, loving kiss.

Jade popped the cork, poured each of them a glass of bubbly as well as a third glass.

As if taking that is a cue, Sandra, or Juliet, entered. She had on a sheer, pink wrap that hung just below her ass. Through it, the girls could see a matching strapless bra and thong. Both were sheer enough to show the hint of her aereola and the tightly trimmed pubic thatch.

She smiled, making her dimples appear which enhanced her already beautiful features, and said, "Hello ladies. I'm Sandy. It's been a while…"

Handing the girl the third glass, Jade nodded, "Yeah, way back in the desert… On a highway…"

"Thank you." Taking a sip, the stripper/actress/dancer nodded, "They did get the good stuff for you.

"And, yes, I did have fun driving with you across the high desert, but I was referring to our previous working relationships. It's pretty cool that I get to dance for two of my favorite women in the 'straight' end of show business."

Tori only stared. She had been attracted to the stunner before her when they shot the music video. She even toyed with the thought of bringing her home to share with Jade but something came up, she couldn't remember what, and that became impossible.

"Tori, say hello to your costar," Jade teased by increasing the backup singer's status.

"Um…hi…"

"Tori, it's great to see you again. But we're not here to chit-chat, are we?"

She pushed a button near the closed door. Music, Barry White's Love Unlimited Orchestra's 1973 hit, _Love's Theme_ , filled the room with it's slow, sensual melody as she began dancing. It was slow and incredibly sexy. Jade fell onto the couch next to her love as both stared at the beauty slowly dancing and stripping in front of them. The slow play of the violins followed by the guitars had the blonde swaying erotically before them.

"I had this remixed so it lasts over a half hour," Sandy said as she started her dance. Jade, a big fan of '70s music of all kinds, loved the waa-waa/chick-a-boom background as the melody played through over it. Tori recognized it from _Despicable Me 2_ and remembered how much she loved the song. But now, even more.

As the music increased at the twenty-five second mark, Sandy's dancing amped up a notch as the peignoir fell to the floor, leaving her dancing in her see-through bra and thong. Turning, she playfully twerked her guests, the nearly bare ass filling Jade and Tori's eyes. Slowly turning, she hefted her naturally full breasts while slowly moving her hips left and right in time to the music.

The steady, romantic, hot beat continued and the dancer, well-practiced at her craft, followed note for note with her moves. She swayed and turned to the music before she faced away from her two newest fans. Slowly, again to the music, she settled her bare cheeks on Tori's lap.

The swaying dance had turned to a swaying grinding on Tori. Then Sandy leaned back, her hair flowing over Tori's shoulder, as she whispered, "Undo my bra…"

Tori felt like her fingers had turned into thumbs as she fumbled with the clasp. With a loud sigh, Jade reached over and released the hooks. The bra fell away, to Jade's pleased eyes – Tori merely being able to see Sandy's sexy, bare back.

Sandy's head was still resting on Tori's shoulder as she reached back and pulled the singer's hands up to her breasts. She kissed Tori's ear and whispered, "It's okay. Play with me."

The full orbs in her hands were incredible. Tori slowly began to caress and play with the, to her, hidden breasts. It didn't take long to begin to tweak the already hard nipples.

Jade, eyes locked on her lover playing with the dancer's breasts, took a deep breath and asked, "I… I thought it was no-touch."

Also taking a deep breath, Sandy replied, "Usually… But it's…oooo…kind of up to the dancer. Oooh!"

Tori had tweaked a nipple while she licked the warm skin on the woman's shoulder, causing shivers to run through Sandy.

The dancer looked Jade right in the eye and asked, "Don't you want to play too?"

Jade nodded but didn't move, outside of emptying the glass in her hand. Slowly, she rose and walked to the other two. Kneeling between their legs, Jade, with unusual reticence, reached out and touched the growing damp spot between Sandy's legs.

"I can see your…" Jade hesitated. Unless she was calling someone a name, since she could swear like a sailor, Jade never really used the words. Other than to Tori when they were making love. Or just having hot, needed sex.

"My what?" Sandy teased.

"You're…pu…pussy…"

"You want to taste it?"

Jade nodded as Tori said, "I wanna see it…"

"Don't whine Vega," Jade replied.

"Do it, Jade," Sandy prompted. Meanwhile she slid her hand between her legs and gathered some of herself on her fingers, Reaching back, she put those glistening fingers to Tori's lips. "This is for you while your woman goes first… Okay?"

Tori was already licking those offered fingers greedily before muttering, "Okay…"

Jade was licking the dancer, her tongue dancing all over and into the hot flesh looking for that special spot. She was determined and thoroughly explored the woman's pussy while enjoying her quest.

Sandy's hand slid down between Tori and Sandy to cup Tori through her pants, causing a surprised squeak from Tori.

"Oooo Jade… No wonder you love her, Tori!" Sandy declared as Jade orally pleasured her.

"How do you know I love…" Tori's question was forgotten when Sandy's finger pressed in on her mound.

"It's obvious. Besides…" Sandy pushed Jade back, "Later love. Let's get more comfortable…"

Standing, Sandy pulled Tori to her feet and quickly stripped the singing star. Then she turned and pulled Jade to her feet, removing the clothing of the movie maker. Then she slid her pink g-string off and handed it to Jade. "You get one too."

Sandy casually palmed Tori's breast. Her other hand was around Jade's waist as she toyed with the pale girl's rounded cheeks, a finger sliding between those cheeks. "Here at the club, there is an understanding between management and the entertainers. If the dancer wants to, and no further money exchanges hands, we can do what…or rather who we want."

The sexy stripper smiled a sweet, innocent smile before she leaned close to Tori, kissing hre. The dancer's tongue was just as supple as the rest of her as it danced in Tori's mouth.

Just as quickly, the kiss ended and she turned to Jade, kissing her as Tori watched with wide, excited eyes.

"Now, let's all enjoy ourselves…"

Sandy reclined on the plush carpet and pulled Tori to her even as she directed Jade to straddle her head. In moments, they formed an irregular triangle – Tori licking Sandy, Sandy pleasuring Jade and Jade loving Tori.

Tongues and fingers delved into holes, finding pleasure centers and probing deep into the wet heat. It wasn't long before Sandy moaned into Jade's core as Tori brought her to orgasm. To her credit, the dancer continued to lick Jade until the Goth cried into Tori as she came. Tori rode that vibrating tongue to her own moments of bliss.

With the sensuous instrumental still playing in the background, the three women sat back against the lounge, recovering from their sexual pleasure with some of the champagne. Sandy was naturally relaxed being naked. Tori and Jade were when they were together but normally would've felt uncomfortable in the current situation. For some reason, probably the company they were keeping, made it seem natural to be naked with a near stranger.

"That was marvelous, ladies," Sandy said, breaking the easy silence.

"God…" Tori near-whispered.

"What she said," Jade agreed.

"A toast to the two women I most admire in show business! And the ones who are the most fun!"

"Here, here!" Jade replied.

"Flatterer," Tori said with a smile as they clinked glasses then drank.

"So, Sandy, what's your real name? Juliet?" Jade asked.

"Jade! Don't be nosy!"

Sandy smiled, "It's okay. My real name is Bridgit but I took Juliet for a stage name. I thought it had a little more cache'. Sandy Andreas is something I came up with when I did that Penthouse Pet layout. And I stuck with it for the porn industry."

"Do your parents know…"

"Tori! Now who's being nosy?" Jade interrupted.

"Ladies, it's alright. Mom does. She did a little modeling herself when she was younger so she's cool with it. Dad? Well, not so much. We never discuss it when I get home. Even that fun scene in your movie, Jade."

"So what should we call you?"

"Here? Sandy works fine. Later? We'll see…"

"Later? Pretty confident you'll see us again," Jade stated.

"You did tell me you thought I was better than the role you cast me in. And, Tori, you said I was one of the best back-up dancing vocalists you've worked with."

"She's right, Jade."

"I know, dammit!" Jade couldn't completely conceal the smile on her face.

Then they sat back and sipped more of the bubbly. Sandy glanced at a small, discreet clock near the door. "You know, we have the room for another half hour. Anyone…?"

Tori and Jade leaned forward to look at each other then back to the girl between them. Both smiled and Sandy quickly joined them.

"Alrighty then…" Tori started to say.

"Bu-bu-bu-but…" Jade interrupted. "A little change."

The three shared several soft, loving kisses which quickly turned hot. They tried to perform a three-way kiss but it was so unwieldy, the three lovers ended up giggling (Jade later claimed she didn't giggle, she snickered) through the kiss.

Sandy directed the next step, "Tori, lay down." Tori lay on the soft, furry carpet. "Jade, on your woman's face." Tori nodded and lay down, gazing at her beloved's netherlips – already wet and ready. She wasted no time delving into her personal treasure trove.

The dancer got down to complete another triangle – her head between Tori's legs and her pussy before Jade, who eagerly accepted the unspoken invitation, even as she was thrilled by the wonderful sharp tongue of her girlfriend.

The room was soon again filled with the soft moans of women being pleasured and the aroma from the pleasure.

Having already climaxed once each, they could take their time and, especially in Sandy's and Jade's case, explore their new lover.

Jade was somewhat surprised that her dancer tasted so subtly different than Jade. As she licked the inner and outer labia, collecting all the girly dew there, the tang was noticeably different. But definitely not in a bad way. She had to have more.

The movie maker plunged her tongue into the stripper's tight, very wet vagina. As Jade used her tongue to scoop out the flavorful nectar, she accidentally found Sandy's G-spot. When the vaginal muscles contracted on her tongue, Jade knew where to go to get the girl off. But she backed off. She wasn't in any hurry – she loved the feeling of the warm, wet flesh her tongue was sliding into.

And from what her girlfriend was doing to her, she knew Jade wanted to enjoy this for a while too.

Sandy was thrilling to the effect of the Goth on her sex. An exquisite feeling. Sandy did worry for a moment when Jade hit her special spot but relaxed, knowing they would go on for a while when Jade purposely avoided that pleasure target.

For herself, Sandy was loving what she was doing. She had wanted to have sex with Tori since she was in the music video The tanned woman was sweeter than any other lover she had – well, Josie, one of her costars in the movie tasted sort of like Tori. Regardless she wanted more.

Sandy began to tongue-fuck the singer while sliding her forefinger up and down the woman's forbidden valley, toying with that tight muscled hole. Moving her index finger, she slipped it between Tori's folds, wetting it thoroughly, before she trailed the wet tip across Tori's perineum and slowly pushing it into her back passage. The dancer was rewarded when she heard Tori's muffled moan.

Sandy resumed tonguing Tori's labia and began to pump her finger in and out of that tight ass. Another reward for her was the slow gush of girlcum from the Latina singing star.

As far as she was concerned, Tori was in her favorite place – between her girl's legs, pleasuring the woman she loved. She knew that special place to set Jade off and intentionally avoided it. Like the other two women, she wanted to enjoy this.

Her tongue simply shoved into Jade, basking in the tangy flavor of her woman.

The three somehow managed to slowly get each other off before their time ran out. Not that it would matter – a champagne room, while locked, was off-limits until the occupants were done.

But Sandy did have to get ready for another late-night show. Having what was virtually an internal clock in her head, Sandy knew she had to go for broke. Trying something different, she shoved three fingers into Tori's pussy and replaced her finger with her tongue in Tori's anus.

Tori crooned into Jade at the new tongue in her taboo passage. She found Jade's spot and began a small series of bliss explosions in her woman.

Before Jade lost total control – an effect Tori always had on her – Jade shoved her tongue into Sandy and found that sweet spot.

While not simultaneous orgasms, the trio felt it was close enough as they all lay back, trying to recover. They were still in an informal triangle, their skin glistening in the subtle lighting of the room.

Sandy forced herself to rise and gather her bra and sheer peignoir. She finished her glass of champagne, filled another and sipped it as she enjoyed the view of the two lovers laying spent on the plush carpet.

Tori and Jade lay helplessly on their backs, watching their no-longer fantasy girl. Both had languid smiles on their shiny faces.

Sandy helped them up to sit on the sofa. She handed them each a glass of champagne.

"Ladies, this was more fun than I've had in a long time. I hope we can do it again sometime. But I have another set so I have to leave you. Don't worry about the room, I'll tell Dave to let you have more time – on me."

She leaned over and kissed Jade then Tori. As she stood. She pointed at Tori's glasses, smeared with girlcum, and said, "You have a little schmutz on your glasses…"

Jade began to laugh. "You have no idea how often that happens!"

As Sandy left the room, Jade leaned into Tori and licked the lenses of her glasses.

"Hmm… Me and that hottie taste good mixed together…"

Tori took her specs off and licked the lens. "Yeah, you do…"

* * *

Post-note: Not sure if there will be any further on this. I haven't planned for anything else but I like Sandy/Juliet/Bridgit so ya never know...


End file.
